Doug Wilson (b. 1957)
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON Canada | career_start = 1977 | career_end = 1993 | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1977 | draft_team = Chicago Black Hawks | wha_draft = 5th overall | wha_draft_year = 1977 | wha_draft_team = Indianapolis Racers | image = Doug Wilson.jpg | image_size = 200px | nickname = }} Douglas Frederick Wilson (born July 5, 1957 in Ottawa, Ontario) is the General Manager of the San Jose Sharks and a former Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. After playing junior hockey for the Ottawa 67's in the Ontario Hockey Association, Wilson was drafted 6th overall in the 1977 NHL Entry Draft. He then played 14 seasons with the Chicago Black Hawks and two years for the San Jose Sharks in the National Hockey League. He was the first captain in Sharks history, serving two years before retiring after the 1992–93 season. A first round draft choice (sixth overall) by the Blackhawks in the 1977 NHL Amateur Draft after a stellar junior career with the Ottawa 67s, Wilson played 14 seasons in Chicago and still ranks as the club’s highest scoring defenseman in points (779 — fifth overall), goals (225 — 12th overall) and assists (554 — third overall). Wilson ranks fifth all-time in games played (938) for Chicago. In addition, he led all Blackhawks defensemen in scoring for 10 consecutive seasons (1980–81 through 1990–91) and captured the 1982 James Norris Memorial Trophy, symbolic of the League’s top defenseman, when he tallied 39 goals and 85 points — still Blackhawks single-season records for goals and points for a defenseman. He was selected to eight NHL All-Star Games (seven with Chicago and one with San Jose) and while with Chicago, Wilson was named as an NHL First Team All-Star in 1982 and twice was named as an NHL Second Team All-Star (1985 and 1990). Acquired by San Jose from Chicago just before the Sharks inaugural season (1991–92), Wilson brought instant credibility and respect to the young franchise. He played two seasons for the Sharks, scoring 48 points (12 goals, 36 assists) in 86 games and, entering this season, ranks T-56th on the Sharks all-time scoring list, T-17th all-time among defensemen. Included in Wilson’s Sharks career highlights are serving as the franchise’s first team captain (1991–93), being the team’s first representative in an All-Star Game (1991–92), playing in his NHL-milestone 1,000th game on Nov. 21, 1992 (77th player in League history) and twice named Sharks nominee (1992 and 1993) for the King Clancy Memorial Trophy (for leadership and humanitarian contributions both on-and off-the-ice). At his 1,000th NHL game played ceremony, he announced the creation of the Doug Wilson Scholarship Foundation, to provide assistance to worthy college-bound Bay Area students, which continues today. Wilson announced his retirement as a member of the Sharks during training camp in 1993–94 after playing in 1,024 career games. In addition, he played in 95 career playoff games and scored 80 points (19 goals, 61 assists). The Ottawa, Ontario native scored 827 points (237 goals, 590 assists) during his career that began in 1977-78 with Chicago. In October 1998, the Ottawa 67s honored his stellar career by retiring his No. 7 sweater. Known as an offensive defenseman, he recorded 295 points in 194 OHL games with the 67s from 1975–77. In addition, during the same weekend of activities in his hometown, he was inducted into the Ottawa Sports Hall of Fame. On May 13, 2003, the San Jose Sharks hired Wilson as general manager, replacing Dean Lombardi. His brother, Murray Wilson, won four Stanley Cups with the Montreal Canadiens. Career statistics Career team record (as a GM) External links * Category:Born in 1957 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Norris Trophy winners Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Category:San Jose Sharks general managers